Secret Love
by BestYinXYangFanEver
Summary: What happens when in and Yang are not bro and sis? What happens when Yin's boyfriend finds out and tries to end Yin once and for all? Please R&R. YinXYang. Rated T just to be safe.
1. We Just Met

**Hey what's up I'm here with my 4th Yin x Yang fanfic  
hope ya like it!**

**Please Review**

**No Flames.**

**NOTE* In this fanfic Yin and Yang are not bro and sis LOL XD!**

**LOVE YA SOOOOO MUCH MOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEEEEE SIS!**

**Amber x Agus FOREVER XD!**

**ENJOY!  
**================================================================================

One bright sunny day at a carnival, a young pink rabbit named Yin was walking through the  
carnival to go to her date she had with a guy named Josh, she was late  
so she started to run.

Also a young blue rabbit named Yang, and a girl named Lina, were hanging out also at  
the carnival, but Yang wanted to get a snack so he ran to the snack bar.

As they both were running they ran right into eachother, and fell to the ground.

"Oh pardon me mis," Yang said.

"Sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry," Yin said, but she wanted to stay and talk to this stranger.

"Oh it's ok, what's your name?" Yang asked.

"My name's Yin, yours?" Yin asked.

"Nice name, mines Yang," Yang replied.

"Thanks and yours is nice to," Yin said.

Then Yin was actually happy she wanted to stay there forever. But then she looked  
at her watch.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!" Yin yelled.

"For what?" Yang asked.

"I'm going on a date," Yin replied.

Yang was shocked but they just met he couldn't be in love already.

"Well how about you meet me and my friend at the snack bar, around uhmm  
1:30?

"Sure see ya Yang," Yin said.

"See ya Yin" Yang said.

And with that Yin ran off.

"Wow that girl was very nice," Yang said in his head.

"Wow that guy was so dreamy," Yin said in her head.

_Later That Day:_

Yin was at her date, but all she could do was think about Yang.

"Yin are you there?" Josh asked waving his hand in front Yin's face.

"What...oh uhmm yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Yin said confused.

"Are you sure you're ok Yin?" Josh asked.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah," Yin said.

"OK! something is bothering you and if you don't want to tell me then...  
then...We're OVER!" Josh yelled.

Then Josh marched off very mad.

Yin just stood there shocked of what happened, and even though she didn't  
really like him she ran away crying.

Yang and Lina were at the snack bar waiting for Yin, It was 1:25.

"Ah where is she!" Lina yelled.

"Patience Lina," Yang said.

Lina calmed down then they both heard something, it was someone  
crying.

"Who's crying?" Yang asked.

Yang looked around and saw Yin behind the snack bar crying  
he rushed up to her.

"YIN! Are you ok?" Yang asked.

Yin just hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"He's gone," Yin cried. "He's gone and it's all my fault," Yin said.

"Wait Yin who's gone? what happened? Just explain everything," Yang said.

'Ok my boyfriend, he's gone he broke up with me," Yin cried.

Yang was so sorry for her, and hugged her tighter.

"It's ok Yin, It's ok." Yang said.

Yin let go of Yang and wiped off her tears.

"Thanks Yang," Yin said.

So Yin, and Yang came out and Yin got to meet Lina.

"So you're Yin?" Lina said, "Nice to meet you." Lina said.

"You too," Yin replied as they shook hands.

So then they all started to walk to the mall when they got there, none of  
them said a word but Yin decided to talk.

"So are you two dating?" Yin asked.

Yang and Lina looked at eachother.

"Oh uhmm no why?" they both asked.

"Oh just wondering," Yin said.

_Later That Day:_

Lina went home and Yin and Yang decided to head to Yin's house to say goodbye.

Yang really liked Yin alot and he couldn't deny it.

"I had a great day Yang," Yin said.

"Me too," Yang replied.

Suddenly it got quiet but Yand decided to speak.

"So Yin have you ever heard of Woo Foo?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I learned Woof Foo," Yin said.

Yang was shocked to hear that.

"Really! Me To!" Yang said.

"Awesome." Yin replied.

"Well see ya tomorrow Yang," Yin said.

See was almost in her house but she heard something.

"Yin wait!" Yang yelled.

"What?" Yin asked.

"Uhmm I want to ask you something," Yand said.

"Ok what?" Yin asked.

"Oh uhmm will you...go on a...Date with me?" Yang asked.

Yin was so happy to hear that she smiled at him.

"Sure how about at the mall tomorrow, in the food court," Yin said.

"Ok thanks Yin, see ya," Yang said.

"Ok bye!" Yin replied.

Yin was also very happy she couldn't wait for tomorrow, but she didn't know that  
her X-boyfriend Josh was watching.

"I can't believe she would do that to me!" Josh whispered to himself.

"Well I'll end her tomorrow!" he said.  
===============================================================================

**That's the end of chapter 1 of my 4th Yin x Yang fanfic**

**LOVE YA MORE THEN EVER SIS!**

***HUGS AND KISSES***

**Please review.**

**No Flames.**

**Amber x Agus x Olivia = BFF's FOR LIFE=)**

**WELL BYE FOR NOW!**


	2. The X Returns

**Hey I'm here with chapter 2 of my Yin x Yang fanfic**

**Love ya sisters Agus and Olivia**

**LOVE YA SOOOO MUCH!  
**=======================================================================

Yin woke up and she totally forgot about the date with Yang.

"Today is the big day!" Yin said happily.

She went to her makeup set and put some makeup on.  
Then she went to put on a nice casual outfit, a clean one  
though.

Then she went downstairs very happy.

"Yin why are you so happy?" Her mom asked.

"Oh mom I have another date with this guy I really like he is just like  
me we are both bunnies and out names rime his name is Yang." Yin  
said.

"Ok but be careful I don't really trust guys." Her mom replied.

"Ok ok mom I'll be fine!" Yin said then she left the house.

She headed to the mall and went up to the food court, to find Yang.  
She saw him sitting there looking around, she giggled and not wanting  
to keep him waiting she walked over and sat down.

"Hey Yang," Yin said.

"Hey Yin," Yang replied.

"So," Yin said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Well I didn't have nothing to drink and I'm kinda thirsty here is twenty-  
dollar can you buy me a soda please?" Yin asked.

"Sure anything for you," Yang said as he went to the counter.

Then right when Yang left Yin's X-Boyfriend came out in front of  
Yin very mad.

Yin gasped to see him, it looks like he found out about their date!

"Oh uhmm hey Josh," Yin said.

"Hey! HEY! is all you can say, when you dumped me for him!" He yelled.

"OK I didn't dump you, you dumped me! And now I have a caring boyfriend so  
leave me alone!," Yin yelled back.

Then suddenly Josh punched Yin right in the face and she passed out!  
Yang heard everything, turned around, and saw Yin on the ground  
all bloody and brusied, he rushed over!

"Now time to end you," Josh said.

He pulled out a knife lifted it in the air but then he heard something  
behind him.

"Yang-a-rang" Yang yelled as he through his Yang-a-rang at the knife  
which got knocked right out of Josh's hands. Then Yang jumped  
right in front of Yin.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Yang yelled.

Yin opened her eyes a small amount and saw Yang she was so  
injured on her face and chest. Blood ran down her nose  
and blood came from her chest.

"I will touch her if I want!" Josh yelled, as he got closer to Yin.  
Then Yang pushed Josh to the ground.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Yang screamed.

Yin was right behind him and heard everything.  
She was so happy to hear that, she smiled  
and started to become unconscious, she closed  
her eyes and was unconscious.

Yang fought off Josh as he ran away all bloody and bruised  
Yang then turned around to face Yin.

"YIN!" Yang yelled.

"Yin answer me, are you ok?" Yang yelled. But it didn't work.

"YIIN!" Yang cried.

He carried her back to his house to help.

**Hey done with this chapter hope ya liked it!**

**LOVE YOU AGUS/SIS  
LOVE YOU OLIVIA/SIS  
LOVE YA GUYS SOOOO MUCH**

**WELL BYE!**


	3. The End

**Here is chapter 3 of my Yin x Yang fanfic.**

**Please Review.**

**No Flames Please.**

**LOVE YA Agus AND Olivia! SOO MUCH**

**ENJOY!=)  
===================================================================**

Yang ran in his house with Yin in his arms he was so worried about her.

"Yang who is she and what happened?" His mom asked.

"I'll talk later but right now where is the first aid kit?" Yang replied.

"In the closet," His mom said.

Yang rushed to the closet and took out the first aid kit.  
Then he rushed to his room put Yin on his bed and then  
got out bandages to put on Yin.

As he finished putting the bandages on Yin he sat there  
just starring at her beaten up body, he was wondering  
what would have happened if he didn't see the  
knife he had. Well whoever he was he didn't like Yin  
at all.

Then Yin's eyes slowly opened and she looked around  
and saw Yang.

"YIN! You're ok!" Yang said happily as he hugged her.

"What...Happened?" Yin asked weakly.

"This guy walked up to you and tried to kill you but he's gone,"  
Yang said.

"Who Josh? He was the guy who dumped me," Yin said.

Yang was so shocked to hear that.

"Well how could you date him?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Yin said.

"It's ok Yin, I'm here." Yang said.

Yin just looked at Yang

"I love you," Yin said

Yang was just so happy, he hugged Yin again.

"I love you to Yin."

So Yin and Yang remained together...FOREVER!

_**The End XD  
==================================================================**_

**Well there's the end of this story Hope Ya Liked It!=)**

**LOVE YA SISTERS!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!=)**

**Amber x Agus x Olivia = BEST SISTERS EVER!**

**WELL BYE!=)**


End file.
